Flarp
by Ocil
Summary: One day Equius bans Nepeta from roleplaying. Terezi comes up with a solution that will make everyone happy.


You are NEPETA LEIJON and you are currently talking to your MOIRAIL, EQUIUS ZAHHAK. He is in one of his moods, so you wonder just how long you can mess with him! He scares you a little, but you know he would never really hurt you! Besides he is so much fun to mess with!

centaursTesticle [CT] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

CT: D - Nepeta

CT: D - I am in a mood most foul right now

AC: :33 *acs ears suddenly perk up upon the sound of the familiar voice!*

CT: D - Nepeta

CT: D - I am not in the mood such f001ishness shall cease

AC: :33 *ac pawses for a mewment to think about it.*

CT: D - E%cellent

AC: :33 *ac decides that she would rather play with yarn!*

CT: D - Stop

CT: D - You are patronizing me

CT: D - I forbid it

AC: :33 *ac nudges the mighty centaur yelling at her and applauds his strength!*

CT: D - Yes I am quite STRONG

CT: D - But that is besides the point

CT: D - Do not try to distract me with musclebeasts

CT: D - I am ordering you to stop this idiocy right this instant

AC: :33 *ac climbs upon the centaurs back and decides to take atop the might steed!*

CT: D - Fiddlesti%

CT: D - You are getting me quite worked up

CT: D - I am beginning to perspire

CT: D - This will be your final warning to stop

AC: :33 oh come on! its just a little harmless roleplaying!

CT: D - E%cellent

CT: D - You see this is how a proper moirailegence should be

CT: D - I give orders

CT: D - and you follow them

AC: :(( but this is a dumb order! i hate it! i am going to roleplay if i want to!

CT: D - Nepeta

CT: D - I understand that my orders may seem a bit

CT: D - cumbersome

CT: D - But I assure you that I only have your best interests at heart

AC: X(( i know you do normally

AC: X(( but this just seems like youre upset with a fun little thing i do!

AC: X(( i dont see how this is "fur the best" at all!

CT: D - Well

CT: D - If you must know

CT: D - It is part of an ongoing effort to civilize you

CT: D - such f001ishness is unrefined

AC: X(( i dont care what is refined or not!

AC: :33 i just want to have some fun!

AC: :33 and i am going to do just that!

AC: :PP and there is not anything you can do about it!

CT: D - Such insubordination

CT: D - This will not do

CT: D - You have forced my hand

CT: D - I forbid you from that ghastly roleplaying

AC: X(( i just said that i will do what i want!

CT: D - I know you

CT: D - I know you will do what I say

CT: D - because you know I am right

AC: X(( you are being so mean!

AC: :33 why dont you go beat up some of your smelly robots?

AC: :33 and leave me alone!

arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling centaursTesticle [CT]

You scratch around at some fur hides laying around in frustration! You cant believe him! He lives like a furever away! What makes him think he can control you? You love to rolepurlay, and you dont really want to stop, but you know he does really just want whats best for you. Hes never been quite this infurryiating about it though! You guess you could humor him until he forgets about this little rule and then you can go right back to roleplaying As boring as that sounds, it is your job as his meowrail to pacify him and you will do exactly that! Oh, it looks like somebody has suddeny started trolling you!

gallowCallibrator [GC] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

GC: *TH3 M1GHTY GC SN1FFS 4T TH3 MOTH3RLY 4C 4ND PRODS H3R 4W4K3!*

AC: :33 oh hey terezi!

GC: *GC LOOKS CONFUS3D 4T 4C*

AC: :33 sorry, i cant rollplay fur awhile!

AC: :33 i promised him i wouldnt.

GC: WH4T? WHY?

GC: TH4T 1S D3F1NIT3LY 4 SH4M3

GC: 1 H4D COM3 UP W1TH 4 GR34T C4MP41GN 4ND 3V3RYTH1NG!

AC: :33 sorry! i am his moirail, mew know!

GC: Y34H, 1 KNOW

GC: TH4T DO3SNT M4K3 1T 4NY L3SS L4M3 THOUGH

AC: :33 i know! i know!

AC: :33 its not like i want to stop doing things i love!

AC: :33 but its my job to pacify him you know!

GC: 1 UND3RST4ND

GC: WHY DO YOU L1ST3N TO H1M 4NYWAY?

GC: 1 N3V3R UND3RSTOOD TH4T

AC: :33 beclaws he just wants whats best for me.

AC: :33 he can be pretty aggrivating

AC: :33 but i know deep down he wants me to be happy

GC: H3H3H3

GC: YOU SUR3 H4V3 4 LOT OF F41TH 1N H1M

GC: SOM3T1M3S 1 W1SH 1 H4D 4 MO1R41L L1K3 YOU

AC: :33 you do? :00

AC: :33 gosh thats the best compliment anyone has efur given me!

GC: OF COURS3

GC: I M34N WHO WOULDN'T W4NT SOM3ON3 L1K3 YOU

GC: YOU'R3 FUN, D3D1C4T3D, 4ND 4LL K1NDS OF OTH3R FL4TT3RING WORDS

AC: :33 well to be totally honest, im not sure how you dont have a matespirit or moirail or someone to sw33p you up off your f33t!

AC: :33 because you are so fun and sw33t and, well, different!

AC: :33 gosh i hope you dont take that the wrong way

AC: :33 but youre not like anyone else

GC: :o

GC: WH4T DO YOU M34N

AC: :33 h33h33

AC: :33 well its like no one else efur wants to roleplay with me

AC: :33 but you are always so happy to roleplay with me

AC: :33 and not just that!

AC: :33 youre always so nice and sw33t to efurrybody

GC: H3H3H3

GC: 1T'S 4 SH4M3 YOU'V3 ALR34DY GOT 4 MO1R41L

GC: 1F YOU D1DN'T, 1 WOULD D3F1N1T3LY SN4TCH YOU UP!

GC: JUST L1K3 *4 M1GHTY DR4GON SN4TCH3S UP H3R PR3Y!*

AC: :33 youre just trying to trick me into roleplaying!

GC: H3H3

GC: M4YB3

GC: M4YB3 NOT

GC: H3Y 1 H4V3 4N 1D34

AC: :33 whats that

GC: WHY DON'T W3 ROL3PL4Y TOG3TH3R?

AC: X33 i just said i cant do that, silly!

GC: 1 M34NT 1N P3RSON

AC: :33 oh!

AC: :33 that sounds like a lot of fun!

AC: :33 but i dont know...

GC: H3H3H3

GC: 1T'S R34LLY 4DOR4BL3 TH4T YOU 4R3 TH4T WORRI3D 4BOUT BR34K1NG YOUR WORD TO H1M

GC: H3 HON3STLY DO3SN'T D3SERV3 IT! :/

GC: H3 D3S3RV3S SOM3ON3 4S SM3LLY 4ND BOSSY 4S H1M!

GC: 31TH3R W4Y

GC: 4S 4N 3XP3RT ON TH3 L4W, 1 C4N G1V3 YOU MY S4F3ST 4SSUR4NC3S TH4T TH1S W1LL NOT B3 A BR34CH OF YOUR 4GR33M3NT W1TH HIM

AC: :33 i dont really see how

GC: 4S 4LL TH1NGS 1N L4W, TH3 K3Y 1S 1N TH3 D3T41LS

GC: H3 S41D YOU COULDN'T ROL3PL4Y

GC: 4S LONG 4S W3'R3 1N P3RSON, 1T 1S FL4RP1NG

GC: H3 M4D3 NO ST4T3M3NT 4G4INST FL4RP1NG

GC: TH3 D3F3ND3NT R3STS H3R C4S3 :]

AC: :33 h33h33! i guess youre right!

AC: :33 so how are we going to do this?

GC: GL4D TO H4V3 YOU ON BO4RD M1SS L31JON :]

GC: L3T'S M33T UP SOM3WH3R3

GC: 1 DON'T 3X4CTLY KNOW WH3R3 YOU L1V3, BUT W3 C4N'T B3 TOO F4R 4P4RT

AC: :33 well i dont exactly live in a normal hive!

AC: :33 hmm

AC: :33 i dont know how to send my location to you on trollian yet!

AC: :33 so lets switch back to the old program for a bit!

GC: TH3 OLD CL13NT 1S SO MUCH L3SS T4STY TH4N TH3 TROLL14N B3T4

GC: BUT OK4Y

GC: FOR YOU 1 GUESS 1 C4N SW1TCH B4CK TO 4 BOR1NG T4ST3L3SS PROGR4M! :]

AC: :33 thanks terezi!

arsenicCatnip [AC] has ceased trolling gallowsCallibrator [GC]

* * *

You are now TEREZI PYROPE! You have just received the location of NEPETA LEIJON's hive as well as decided on a suitable meeting place. You'll be meeting her there later on! Just as you thought, someone of her blood caste doesn't live too far from you. The neighborhoods tend to be organized by blood type, but this isn't a constant rule. She could just as easily live on the opposite side of the planet. You tend not to get caught up worrying about those kinds of things though. As you put on your dragon suit, you get ready to meet her for the first time. Suddenly you feel nervous! What if she doesn't like you in person? You try to imagine what you'll say to her, and everything you can think of sounds terribly awkward. Normally you don't care about being awkward since you really like to LICK EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE. But for some reason you find yourself on pins thinking about making a bad impression on NEPETA. You take one long sniff of your DRAGON SUIT. You wear it for goofy FLARPING. Suddenly it doesn't smell like its clean enough. You take a long lick, and it doesn't taste like it is up to the standard for your good roleplay buddy. You suddenly feel like this cheap piece of tatters won't do! You decide to consult one of your other friends for assistance!

gallowsCallibrator [GC] began trolling grimAuxillatrix [GA]

GC: 1 N33D YOUR H3LP

GA: Hello Terezi

GA: How May I Help You

GC: 1T'S ON3 OF MY ROL3PL4Y1NG OUTF1TS

GC: 1T'S 4 D1S4ST3R!

GA: One Of Your Roleplaying Outfits

GA: You Know That Roleplaying Is Not One Of My Strong Suits

GC: Y34H, 1 KNOW BUT THE ROL3PL4Y1NG 1SN'T TH3 1MPORT4NT P4RT OF TH1S R3QU3ST

GC: I N33D YOUR H3LP M4K1NG 1T PR3S3NT4BL3

GA: Oh I See

GA: You Have Come To The Right Troll

GA: I Already Have So Many Ideas

GC: 1 H4V3N'T 3V3N TOLD YOU WH4T K1ND OF COSTUM3 1T 1S Y3T!

GA: That Is True

GA: Please Tell Me What Theme I Should Work With

GA: Wait I Just Thought About It And It Is Probably Dragons

GC: Y3S! :]

GC: 1 LOV3 DR4GONS!

GA: Yes I Know

GA: Hmm Trying To Incorperate Dragons Into My Designs Will Be More Difficult

GA: I Have A Question

GC: 1 H4V3 4N 4NSW3R

GA: Does The Costume Have To Actually Look Like A Dragon

GC: Y3S

GA: I Am Not Going To Lie This Sounds Really Atrocious

GA: But Who Am I To Decline A Friend In Need

GC: TH4NK YOU SO MUCH K4N4Y4

GC: YOU 4R3 4 L1F3S4V3R!

GA: I Must Admit My Curiousity Is Piqued

GA: Why The Sudden Contact On This Matter

GA: Isnt Your Redglare Outfit Your Normal Roleplaying Uniform Or Have You Switched Over To Roleplaying As A Dragon

GC: W3LL 1 DON'T R34LLY FL4RP 4 WHOL3 LOT S1NC3

GC: W3LL, YOU KNOW...

GA: Yes Since The Parting Of The Scourge Sisters

GC: Y34H

GC: 1 MOSTLY DO SOM3 H4RML3SS ONL1N3 ROL3PL4Y1NG W1TH N3P3T4 TH3S3 D4YS

GA: Then Why The Sudden Interest In Your Costume If It Is Online Then She Will Never See It

GC: 1 4M GO1NG TO M33T H3R 1N P3RSON TODAY

GA: Oh I Understand Then

GA: I Will Do My Best To Make This Presentable

GA: When Must It Be Ready By

GC: 4CTU4LLY W3 JUST H4V3 4 F3W HOURS

GA: That Is Not Long If You Really Want These Repairs Done You May Have To Postpone For A Day Or So

GC: NO!

GC: 1 ALR34DY PROM1S3D H3R W3 WOULD DO TH1S TODAY B3C4US3 3QU1US B4NN3D H3R FROM ROL3PL4YING

GC: 1 C4N'T JUST T3LL H3R "DURR DURR SORRY N3P3T4 W3 C4N'T H4V3 FUN B3C4US3 MY COSTUM3 SUCKS C4N YOU JUST W41T FOR M3 TO G3T MY SH1T TOG3TH3R"

GC: 1 C4N'T L3T H3R DOWN L1K3 TH4T

GA: You Seem Very Adamant About This And Far Be It From Me To Become An Obstruction To Your Red Solicitation So I Will Just Do What I Can In The Short Time I Am Alotted

GC: WHO4

GC: WHO S41D TH1S W4S 4 R3D TH1NG

GC: SH3'S JUST MY GOOD FR13ND

GC: 4ND 1 DON'T W4NT TO L3T H3R DOWN

GA: I Apologize Then I Just Thought Perhaps You Had Some Red Motivation Behind This I Am Very Sorry For Jumping To Conclusions

GC: SORRY 1 D1DN'T M34N TO GO OFF ON YOU L1K3 TH4T

GC: 1T'S JUST... NOT L1K3 TH4T

GC: 1 M34N 1 D3F1N1T3LY WOULDN'T M1ND H3R 4S 4 MO1R41L

GC: SH3'S STRONG 4ND FUN 4ND 3V3N 4 L1TTL3 CR4ZY

GC: BUT SH3 N33DS SOM3ON3 WHO C4N R34LLY B3 TH3R3 FOR H3R 4S F4R 4S M4T3SP1R1TS 4R3 CONC3RN3D

GA: Are You Implying That You Would Not Be There For Her

GC: 1 W1LL DO 3V3RYTH1NG 1 C4N TO B3 TH3R3 FOR H3R

GC: BUT 1 DON'T L1K3 M4K1NG PROM1S3S 1 C4N'T K33P

GC: TH4T'S L1K3 BR34K1NG 4 CONTR4CT 4ND 4 L3G1SL4C3R4TOR OF MY C4L1B3R WOULD N3V3R BR34K 4 CONTR4CT

GC: 4ND B31NG SOM3ON3'S M4T3SP1R1T 1S L1K3 M4K1NG 4 HUG3 PROM1S3 TO 4LW4YS B3 TH3R3 FOR TH3M

GA: It Is Less About Protection And More About Happiness I Think I Believe That Matespiritship Is The Binding Of Two Trolls To Make Each Other Happier

GA: You Cant Always Be There But That Doesnt Mean You Cant Try

GA: A Good Matespirit Always Does Her Best To Be A Support System To Make Her Partner Happy

GC: 1 GU3SS SO

GA: Well Regardless Of Whether Or Not You Have Red Feelings For Miss Leijon I Have A Lot Of Work To Do And Very Little Time To Do It

GA: So Ill Be Off Now

grimAuxillatrix [GA] ceased trolling gallowsCallibrator [GC]

Well you got the help you wanted, but you don't know what happened at the end there. Nepeta as a matespirit? You always just sort of assumed she had her eye on someone. The more you think about it, the more nervous you find yourself feeling. Why does she make you so nervous? With all of your investigative abilities, you still can't quite figure this out. You spend a good deal of your time pacing around trying to talk yourself out of your shaky nerves. After a long wait, you finally get a message from Kanaya again.

grimAuxillatrix [GA] began trolling gallowsCallibrator [GC]

GA: Well It Was Quite A Rush Job So I Hope I Am Not Late

GC: NO YOU'R3 JUST F1N3

GC: 1 DON'T TH1NK 1 3V3R S41D 1T 34RL13R BUT TH4NKS

GA: No You Didnt But I Knew You Were Grateful So Dont Worry

GC: SORRY

GC: 1 C4N'T W41T TO S33 1T

GA: You Are Quite Fortunate That My Hive Has The Technology Available That It Does I Have A Sendificator That I Will Use To Send The New Outfit Directly To You

GC: :o

GC: 1 H4DN'T 3V3N THOUGHT 4BOUT HOW 1 WOULD G3T TH3 OUTF1T FROM YOU

GA: Yes I Know

GC: TH4NK YOU FOR 4LL OF TH1S K4N4Y4

GC: 1 KNOW 1T W4S 4 P41N BUT YOU H4V3 R34LLY H3LP3D ME OUT

GA: It Is No Big Deal I Am Sending It Now Tell Me What You Think

GC: 1T 1S 4M4Z1NG!

GA: Yes I Know

GC: :P

GC: W3LL 1 GU3SS 1 H4V3 TO GO NOW

GA: Be Sure To Tell Me How Things Went

gallowsCallibrator [GC] ceased trolling grimAuxillatrix [GA]

You take a good long sniff of your new dragon suit and you can tell that its been all patched up. It's got some kind of bright teal color mixed in with the red and some cloth added to the ends of the sleeves that emulate claws. The eyes are no longer buttons but instead some sort of glass stones. You feel along its snout and discover zipper teeth inside the mouth. The whole thing smells and tastes very vibrant and colorful and you honestly love it. You put it on and you can't help but crack a grin. You decide to head off towards the stated meeting place.

* * *

Albeit slightly in the past, you are now KANAYA MARYAM. You have just gotten done agreeing to patch up Terezi's dreadful dragon suit. You definitely intend to add some of your own touches to it, since you can't just send a confused girl out in something that awful looking. You let out a sigh, wondering if maybe you're just imagining it. She said she didn't have red feelings for Nepeta, but she sure is jumping through an awful lot of hoops just to impress her. Of course, its not like friends can't just want to impress each other, so maybe you need to stop reading too much into things like this. You immediately set to work thinking up design ideas. Naturally it isn't long before you are interrupted by one of your friends. You guess you can spare a moment.

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling grimAuxillatrix [GA]

AC: :33 kanaya! hi!

GA: Hello Nepeta How Are You

AC: :33 i am doing purrty fine!

AC: :33 um i dont know how to ask this but i need your help kanaya.

GA: I Dont Know If I Would Be Able To Assist You Immediately But What Do You Need Of Me

AC: :33 well terezi and i are going to be doing a live roleplaying thing and i am really nervous!

AC: :33 what should i do?

GA: Well We Need To Figure Out Why Youre Nervous

AC: :33 well i this will be my first time to roleplay in purrson!

GA: Yes That Does Sound Like Something That Would Wear On Ones Nerves

AC: :33 and i guess i am kind of worried about whether or not terezi will like me.

GA: What Do You Mean

AC: :33 well i know that roleplaying online is one thing but what if we get there in person and its just weird and awkward

GA: I See

GA: Well I Wouldnt Really Worry About That If I Were You Terezi Is Always Awkward And Weird

AC: :33 h33h33! thats really true!

AC: :33 but im still really nervous about meeting her fur some reason.

GA: Maybe You Need To Analyze Your Thoughts About Terezi

GA: Tell Me What Do You Really Think About Our Dear Terezi

AC: :33 well she is nice and sw33t! she is always ready to roleplay with me even though i get the feeling roleplay isnt exactly her favorite thing! shes kind of weird and funny and she is always there when i n33d her! i really look forward to m33ting her but im kind of worried i wont be good enough fur her.

GA: So You Feel Red For Terezi Then

AC: :33 i had never really thought about it!

AC: :33 well now that i think about it it always makes me really happy when i see shes online! more than once i have stayed up all night just to k33p roleplaying with her! and i hadnt really noticed it but i do catch myself thinking about her a pawful lot!

AC: :33 so i never really considered it but i guess...

AC: :33 i guess yeah! i guess i do!

AC: :33 i mean shes pretty and smart and i mean who wouldnt be red fur her?

GA: Well Then Are You Going To Act On These Red Feelings

GA: Maybe Make A Proposition To Her During Your Roleplay

AC: :33 oh gosh no! i could nefur bring myself to do that! its much safer just being friends.

GA: Listen Nepeta I Have Made My Own Mistakes When It Comes To Red Romance

GA: My Advice To You Would Be To At Least Try

GA: If You Let Your Chance With Terezi Fall Apart Simply Because You Lacked The Courage To Speak Up You Will Never Forgive Yourself

GA: Even If You Feel Like You Are Gambling Everything I Say You Should Give It A Shot

AC: :33 i know i know.

AC: :33 its not like i dont want to tell her its just

AC: :33 she means so much to me

AC: :33 shes my roleplaying partner

AC: :33 and best friend

AC: :33 and so much more

AC: :33 and i dont know what i would do if i lost her because i felt something she didnt.

GA: Believe Me Nepeta I Know What You Mean

GA: But I Strongly Believe You Should At Least Try

GA: The Only Thing That Stings Worse Than A Turned Down Solicitation Is Rejection Because You Never Brought Yourself To Say Anything

GA: And When Things Are Like That You Never Forgive Yourself

AC: :33 i gotcha. ill do my best!

AC: :33 thank you so much kanaya!

GA: Please Do Not Mention It I Am Merely Trying To Help A Friend

GA: Although I Do Have One Question

GA: Why Did You Come To Me With All Of This Instead Of Going To Your Moirail

AC: :33 uh well the thing is...

AC: :33 were kind of going behind his back with all this!

AC: :33 he banned me from roleplaying so she came up with the idea for us to do it in person since that is technically not roleplaying it is flarping!

GA: Grevious Abuse Of Loopholes

GA: It Is Definitely Terezis Handiwork

GA: Anyways Try Your Best To Say Something To Her While You Two Are Together

GA: I Have To Go Now I Have A Lot Of Work To Do

grimAuxillatrix [GA] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

You can't believe that a red romance is unfolding right before your eyes like this. You have read so many stories with similar plots to this very instance. You decide that you really have to step up your game on this dragon suit! You immediately begin to work selecting color pallates and fabrics.

* * *

You are now NEPETA LEIJON and you stand right outside the cave you call your hive wearing your roleplaying outfit which, in this case, is a tanned hide of a great saber-toothed meowbeast you slew one night! It was a truly majestic beast and you hated doing it, but a girl has to eat sometimes. You just also decided that skin needn't be wasted and immediately set to coming up with an appropriate roleplaying character and backstory! You have cleaned it up as much as you could before the time Terezi was to arrive and it is all too late but you think maybe you should've asked Kanaya for advice with the costume. No, she seemed to have her hands full and you would've hated to throw more work on her. You scan the horizon for any sign of Terezi's approach, but to no avail. Suddenly you hear a voice above you.

"TH3 M1GHTY DR4GON SWOOPS DOWN ON H3R PR3Y!" the voice above yells as Terezi jumps down on top of you.

She has you pinned down and you find yourself just sort of staring up at her. You almost can't believe how beautiful she is, how soft her skin is, how smooth her hair is. Her costume is super spiffy too! You finally manage to pull yourself back to the present and begin your roleplaying campaign.

In this campaign GC the might dragon has kidnapped AC's cubs! AC tries her best to convince her to give the cubs back, but GC refuses to give them back unless the heart of a fair maiden is given in exchange because "DR4GONS LOV3 TH3 H34RTS OF F41R M41D3NS! TH3Y AR3 D3L1C1OUS!" AC searches far and wide to find a maiden fair enough to sate the great dragon's seasoned pallate, unable to find even one suitable. Finally, AC hatches a new plan and hopes it works!

"hey GC! i have a proposition for you! what if you take my heart instead?" you say.

"H3H3H3 1 W1LL H4V3 TO TH1NK 4BOUT 1T. DR4GONS DON'T M4K3 COMPROM1S3S 34S1LY!" she says happily.

"hey terezi" you finally let out in a low voice as you begin to walk towards her.

"HMM 1 GU3SS 1 COULD T4K3 YOUR H34RT 1NST34D. YOUR H34RT 1S 4S F41R 4S 4NY M41D3N'S!" she says with a toothy grin.

"terezi!" you say, nearly to her now.

"HMM? WH4T'S UP N3P3T4? 4R3 W3 DON3 ROL3PL4Y1NG?" she asks confused about you suddenly dropping the characters.

"yes. i am done roleplaying fur today." you say as you wrap your arms around her, "but you can still have my heart."

Your nerves finally get the better of you and you decide to go all in. No more pussy-footing around. All or nothing you tell yourself as you plant a kiss firmly on her lips. No response at all. As you begin to pull your lips away, you feel her put her hand behind your head and return your kiss with a passion like you've never seen.

* * *

You are now TEREZI PYROPE and you can no longer look away from your feelings. I mean, its really hard to say that you don't have red feelings for a girl when you're standing there giving her a long, powerful kiss. You don't know how you didn't see it sooner. She's wonderful and amazing and you couldn't care about her more deeply if you tried. You lose track of exactly how long you two spend locked in this moment.

And you don't want to know.


End file.
